Warriors - Starting Over: Book 1
by Frostpaw of Lifeclan
Summary: What if there was another Clan, the oldest of them all? SwiftClan was the very first Clan. See what happens when they are chased out of their territory, and forced to find a new home.
1. Prolauge

Prologue

**Warriors - Rated: T - English - Adventure/ Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 537 - Reviews - 0 - Favs: 0 - Follows - 0 - Published: - Updated: 9/4/2013 **

Two cats sat outside a tunnel of gorse. The night was quiet and cool. The air was filled with the breathing of sleeping cats and sometimes a mewl or purr from the nursery. " What was that!", Hissed the shecat, turning with a look of suprise on her face to the tom. He looked questioningly at the shecat. " Deerleap, you worry too much, don't be so jumpy." He said.

They both turned out to face the forest in front of them. For a few minutes, it was quiet. Deerleap still shot frightened looks around the clearing, suddenly her eyes darted to the tom, she blurted out " Tigertail there is something wrong here! I can feel it! ". Tigertail was startled at this sudden remark. " Gees Deerleap! Do you wanna wake up all of camp? "

_Can't feel nothin anyways_, he added inside his head. There was an uncomfortable silence and Tigertail's breathing seemed louder than ever. Then, He felt a jolt in his stomach and his head whirled to face the inside of camp. _What in Nightstar's name is wrong with me? Maybe I should go see Flowerspot. _He turned to face the brush once again. Then out of the shadows came flashing teeth and claws. Tigertail was thrusted on his back, the breath knocked out of him. Deerleap gave a terrified scream that, indeed, woke up all of camp. Tigertail scored again and again across his attackers muzzle, but he was still pinned. He used his hindclaws to rake the intruders belly. Tigertail gave a sigh of relife as the enemy cat leaped off with a yowl of pain and dashed away, straight into camp. As if on a silent signal, large, muscular cats flooded camp entrance, carrying the scents of twolegplace and crowfood with got to his paws and shook himself. He looked around, then dashed to the nursery. There Spiderlake, one of the queens, Was battling two toms. Tigertail leaped at one of them and raked sharp foreclaws across the enemy's flank. The tom gave a shriek and shook him off. Tigertail turned, to see his apperentice, Clearpaw struggling beneath a black tom.

Tigertail raised a forepaw and landed a blow on his opponent's forehead, sending him fleeing towards the bushes. Then ran to help his apprentice. He hissed and the black tom turned his head. Tigertail leaped at the enemy tom's face and sank his teeth into his ear. The tom hissed and, with a strong jolt of his head, he sent the tabby warrior flying. The black tom ran towards the bushes. Tigertail pushed himself up and looked up at highrock, where Nightstar had leaped on. " There is too many of them!" she yowled " Gather the kits and elders, we must flee!". Tigertail knew in his heart she was right, but he growled anyways, " What? Swiftclan will never be beaten! ". He followed along anyways, and with others help, they were all safely out of camp in no time.

A/N: **Hope you liked it! You will have more coming your way soon! ( hopefully )**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nightpaw lay comfortably in her nest as the sun came up. Her eyes fluttered open as she breathed in the wonderful scents of newleaf. She sat up and yawned. She was glad to have this day off. Shadepaw and Stormpaw, who also had the day off, were bouncing around in front of the prey pile. Nightpaw padded out of the apprentices den and walked over to the pair, who were play-fighting on the ground.

"Hello boys," she said, calmly stepping over them.

They jumped. Stormpaw whirled around. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack, Nightpaw?" he hissed. Nightpaw grabbed a squirrel from the pile and walked back towards the shade in front of the apprentices den. She flicked her tail to show she had heard.

Laying herself down in front of the den, Nightpaw dug into her squirrel. _Clearheart has really improved on his hunting_, she thought, noticing his scent on the piece of prey she was eating now. She turned towards camp entrance, where the young warrior was on guard duty with Rosestorm. Finishing her piece of prey, she slowly lay her chin down on the sandy floor of the clearing. Suddenly, a big cloud of dust flew into her face. "Hey!" spat Nightpaw, jumping to her paws. "Whoops!" said Shadepaw sarcastaclly. Nightpaw flew at him, bowling over the smaller tom and engaging in a play fight. She stood bolted to the ground, Shadepaw charging at her on one side, Stormpaw on the other. Both had their heads down. Then, at just the right moment, Nightpaw jumped! The two heads crashed together. Nightpaw landed gracefully in front of her opponents, then turned to face them with a grin.

"I forgot about that move," Stormpaw groaned.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going hunting. See ya later!" And with that Nightpaw turned and headed out of camp. "Going hunting," She said to Rosestorm as she passed by her.

"Be back by sunhigh!" called the ginger shecat as Nightpaw vanished through the bushes.

_I will_, Nightpaw called inside her head as she rolled her eyes. _Give an apprentice some slack! I mean, it's my day off._

"Ugh! I was _this_ close!" said Nightpaw as she watched her targeted rabbit bound off and out of sight. She stomped down a forepaw and all the leaves around it trembled. "The only thing I caught so far was a scrawny chipmunk! How am I ever going to become a warrior if I can't catch even the simplest prey!" She stomped away, then sat down. _Okay. Yelling won't solve this. I have to try again._

Nightpaw sat up, took a deep, deep breath, and tasted the air. She was pleased to scent a squirrel on the breeze. Instinctivly Nightpaw dropped into a hunting crouch. She hesitated for a moment, then crept foward, slowly shifting her weight from paw to paw. She stopped, her target coming into sight. The squirrel sat with its back to her, helplessly trying to crack open an acorn. Nightpaw tensed, every muscle in her body ready to take off. She waited, timing it just right... Then, she pounced!

She grabbed the squirrel in her jaws before it had time to react. As it went limp, Nightpaw gave a sigh of relief. She turned around and padded back to where her "scrawny" chipmunk was buried benath some leaves at the base of an oak tree. She uncovered it and picked it up in her jaws. She skipped happily back to camp.

Nightpaw lay on her back, letting the warm sunshine engulf her full belly. She had just finished off a mouse and was ready for a little excitement. She stood and shook herself. She then padded off in a random direction, scanning the camp as she went. She saw Fishear sitting by the prey pile, deep in conversation with Ashwind.

"Nightpaw!" Nightpaw turned, and to her suprise, Owlkit was scurrying towards her, his small paws slipping in the soft sand.

"You promised to teach me some battle moves, remember?" he squeaked.

"All right!" said Nightpaw, who had been waiting for something to do. She dropped into a crouch and dug her forepaws into the ground, then she turned her head to Owlkit as she spoke.

"You see, when your enemy is in front of you and about to consider charging, you do this"

Owlkit tried his best to mimic Nightpaw tensed her stance and continued.

"He will think you're giving up and leap at you. And when he does, you leap in the same heartbeat." Nightpaw demonstrated, bounding into the air, and pinning an imaginary cat as she landed.

"How will that help?" asked the young kit, tipping his head to one side.

"Ah, but suprise is a warrior's best weapon!" stated Nightpaw "He won't be expecting that, you see?"

"I see now," said Owlkit.

"Well I have to go now, but keep practicing and you'll be a warrior in no time!" She bounded off. Nightpaw spend the rest of the day practicing _her own_ battle moves and having a nice piece of prey. _Tomorrow, I'll be training again. Better get some rest._ She padded slowly into the apprentices den and settled down in her nest with a contented sigh. As she lay down, images of The Great Battle flashed into her mind. Nightpaw shook her head to clear those thoughts, then closed her eyes and slept.


	3. Chapter 2

**WOOO MOAR CHAPTERS!**

**Im bored.**

Chapter 2

Sunlight bled through Nightpaw's eyes, making the den seem as bright as Silverpelt. A thought tugged at her mind, yet she did not know what. She seemed to be forgetting something... Rising to her paws, Nightpaw studied the den. As usual, her brother Shadowpaw was still laying in his nest, snoring. She smiled and shook her head. Then her mind snapped into place. _Oh no! I'm late for training! _And with that she burst out of the den, out of camp, through the woods, tripped over a root, and flew into Sandrocks. Nightpaw was quite relived to see only the other apprentices there. Stormpaw was sitting in the shade of a tree, scratching his ear. Shadepaw and Brightpaw were sharing tounges on the top of a rock. These activities stopped as their fellow apprentice crashed in the middle of the training grounds.

" You okay? " Asked Brightpaw, her head tipped to one side, " By the way, training hasn't started yet, " She stated. " I'm fine, but thanks, " Nightpaw replied, gazing drowsly from one anxious face to another. _Well, this morning is off to a dandy start, _she thought as she sat down next to Stormpaw, _Just dandy..._

Nightpaw fell backwards, landing almost painfully on the hard, sandy ground. Fishear loomed above her, his face almost expressionless as if he didn't want to tell her how bad she was doing in battle training. Wind whipped Nightpaw's fur as she rose to her paws. What had started out as a sunny day had turned into a ambush of strong winds and clouds covering the sky, leaving not one spot of blue in sight. _Oh, how fast Green-leaf will end. _This was the special time of the year, where Green-leaf and Leaf-fall clash together to make an uncontrollable storm of rapid weather changes. Nightpaw gave herself a shake and waited for at least a small complement from her hard-to-impress mentor. Fishear sighed.

" Nightpaw, I know you would like to get this overwith, but it needs to be done _right_, not fast. "

Nightpaw lowered her head. _If only I could do better. _

" Alright, lets try this again. " Fishear padded away to one side of the clearing, Nightpaw turned to face him. As if on a silent signal, the two dropped into a crouch, each watching the other's every move. Fishear lunged. Nightpaw swerved to the side and quickly regained her footing. She studied for a weakness as her mentor got to his paws and turned to charge again. Then, she thought of the perfect moves. Nightpaw ducked, avoiding a paw that was meant to come in contact with her head, and used this opportunity to give Fishear a swipe under his chin. Nightpaw lunged again as he was blown back, giving him swipes across the face and paws as he went. They were soon on the rock, towering on their hind legs. It was blow for blow, swipe for swipe, and Nightpaw was sure it was going to be _her _victory this time! Fishear jumped back onto four legs, tail quivering. Nightpaw was ready this time. Fishear came at her with all his might, and Nightpaw jumped! Fishear tumbled off the rock as his apprentice leaped down and turned to face him while giving a victorious yowl.

" I won! I won! "

Nightpaw lay lazily along the sandy riverbank, a forepaw dangling in the water. Brightpaw sat on a damp rock on the other side, holding her tail in her paw and grooming it absently. The current of the river was soft today, which was quite unsual for this time of the year. The small rippling and lazy waterflow caused Nightpaw's paw to sway gently in the water. The peaceful silence intensified to make it rather uncomfortable. Brightpaw looked up.

" Do you think he likes me too? " She asked.

" Well, " Nightpaw replied, knowing she was talking about Shadepaw, " The fact that you two pull your nests closer every night would make me think so ". Nightpaw chuckled and closed her eyes, trying to picture their kits.

" I think we would be perfect for each other... " Said Brightpaw. She stood, circled, and lay back down on the rock, her tail and left legs dangling over the edge as she gazed thoughtfully at a cloud floating by. Nightpaw took her forepaw out of the water and looked at the water dripping off of it, before plunging it back in again.

" Will he ever tell me, do you think? " Brightpaw asked.

" I doubt it, but it might be possible... " Nightpaw replied drowsily.

" Don't you think he might come to his senses soon? " Brightpaw tipped her head to one side.

" Not this early, but maybe, " Nightpaw said. Brightpaw huffed and opened her mouth to argue, but a familliar voice stopped her.

" Nightpaw! Brightpaw! You down here? "

Shadepaw poked his head over the side of the bank.

" Wolfclaw said we need to go to Sandrocks right now! "

The two shecats exchanged worried glances, then followed Shadepaw up the slope and trailed him deeper into the forest. All the time she was running, Nightpaw wondered what her father could have wanted with such urgency at this time of day.

Please read and review!


End file.
